La Jalousie est un bien Charmant Défaut
by Miss Goupil
Summary: Boâf, le scénario classique : Léolio se ramène, comme une fleur et le sourire aux lèvres, une petite amie pendue à son bras... Résultat : Kurapika pas content.


Aha. Il fallait que j'écrive ce... truc. Je sais, c'est vraiment très classique à la base, mais... enfin vous verrez. n.n

Diiiisclaimer : ni Léolio ni kurapika ne m'appartiennent, vu qu'ils sont la propriété exclusive du génialissime M. Togashi, ce que ce dernier a bien l'air d'avoir oublié, étant donné qu'il s'amuse à les faire briller par leur absence depuis le tome 13, vilain le monsieur Togashi. T.T

...Grr. Par contre, le salon de thé, le pigeon et la rouquine m'appartiennent entièrement. n.n (quoique je n'ai pas vraiment de raison d'en être fière...)

Ah, et, d'avance : toutes mes excuses aux jeunes filles rousses, qui s'appellent Elizabeth ou encore qui veulent devenir vétérinaire... ( Pourvu que personne ne cumule les trois, je me sentirais coupable... é.è ) Goooomen d'avance, ce n'est pas contre vous, ne vous sentez pas visées ! é.è

**

* * *

**

La Jalousie est un Bien Charmant Défaut

C'était roux. Un visage pâle. Deux grands – très grands – mais alors vraiment très grands – yeux bleus. Trop grands. Et trop bleus. Ça souriait. De toutes ses dents. Ça portait un petit haut bien moulant et une jupe trois fois trop courte. Ça avait un truc rose sur les paupières. Ça minaudait comme une lolita le jour de sa première sortie avec un garçon. Ça...

« Kurapika, je te présente Elizabeth ! »

...Ça s'appelait Elizabeth. Et ça se pendait littéralement au bras de l'imbécile qui lui tenait lieu d'ami, du crétin incapable de se débrouiller un tant soit peu tout seul, du triple idiot qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de se faire remarquer, du baka obsédé par l'argent et la réussite, du vieux pervers se mettant dans tous ses états au moindre froufroutement de jupons, bref, de_ Léolio_.

De _son_ Léolio.

« Enchantée ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse de vous rencontrer, Léolio m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! »

Ça lui exhibait des dents plus éclatantes que dans une pub pour du dentifrice. Et ça lui tendait une main aux ongles bizarrement bleutés. Il y avait des paillettes en forme d'étoiles dessus.

...Ça n'espérait quant même pas qu'il réponde à son geste ?

Le visage du Kuruta s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux.

« Vraiment ? C'est moi qui suis très heureux de vous rencontrer ! Je m'appelle Kurapika. »

Il effleura vaguement les doigts de la jeune femme des siens.

Tout bonnement ravi, le jeune médecin se laissa pratiquement tomber sur la banquette en face du blondinet.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dis que tu lui plairais ! » s'écria en attirant la rouquine près de lui.

Elle s'installa à peu près convenablement et tourna un visage souriant vers le Kuruta.

« Alors... Léolio m'a dit que vous étiez bibliothécaire ? C'est un métier génial, vous devez apprendre plein de choses ! »

...Léolio détourna la tête et se plongea dans la contemplation d'un pigeon qui picorait de l'autre côté de la vitrine du salon de thé. Evitant ainsi d'une manière étonnamment habile de croiser le regard du blondinet.

Kurapika soupira. Evidemment. Ça n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était garde du corps.

« ...Oui. J'aime beaucoup mon métier. Il me permet de rencontrer des gens vraiment... étonnants... Et d'apprendre à savoir comment traiter ces personnes... en fonction des moments... et des circonstances... »

Et de couler un regard insondable en direction de Léolio. Qui se demanda avec intérêt comment, mais comment donc faisait ce pigeon pour réussir à lisser des plumes se trouvant si loin sur son dos, _avec son bec_ ?

« Oui, c'est vraiment merveilleux, d'avoir un métier qui nous plait ! Et c'est très important, aussi ! Personnellement, je veux devenir vétérinaire ! J'aime beaucoup les animaux, et je serais heureuse quant je pourrais enfin passer mes journées à les soigner ! Et... »

Mon dieu. Ça parlait. Et ça parlait. Et ça parlait...

Ça se croyait capable de tenir une conversation intéressante...

...Et ça continuait à minauder dans les coins... Et l'autre batracien lobotomisé qui la regardait en bavant_ littéralement_ sur la nappe... Pauvre baka... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver, à cette créature ? C'était plein de... de... choses... machins... trucs... _féminins_...

..._Partout _!

Le blondinet s'empressa de porter sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres pour masquer son écoeurement.

« ...Mais vous savez, c'est dingue, de loin, je vous ai presque pris pour une fille, sans vouloir vous vexer, hein, mais vous êtes tellement féminin ! »

**...nh ?**

« ...Mmh... Oui... C'est vrai... que je n'ai pas exactement le même physique que Léolio... Mais... enfin... de là à... »

« Attention, quant je dis féminin, ça ne veut pas dire que vous n'êtes pas beau ! Au contraire, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous puissiez être aussi beau, Léolio m'avait prévenu que vous étiez très féminin, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé à ce point, c'est dingue, vous êtes vraiment adorablement beau et... »

Tiens ? Cet abruti d'imbécile de baka le trouvait féminin ?

...Et beau, alors ? Peut-être ? Il le trouvait beau ?

...Beau...

...Il le trouvait...

...Il...

...Il _osait_ ?

Léolio se tourna de nouveau vers la vitrine. Qu'est-ce que le pigeon était en train de picorer, là ? ...Une miette de pain ? Ou un caillou ? Une miette de pain, évidemment. Un caillou, ça n'a rien de nutritif. Oui, mais, lorsque l'on est un pigeon, il est possible que l'on ne fasse pas la différence entre une miette de main et un caillou... Mais, quant même, l'instinct naturel...

« Léééoliiiiooo, tu pourrais me répondre quant je te parle, diiiiis ! »

« Oh, oui, pardon, Zaza chérie, qu'est-ce que tu me disais ? »

..._Zaza chérie_. Il appelait ce truc immonde Zaza chérie. Quelle horreur. Est-ce qu'il l'avait jamais appelé Kura chéri, lui ? Mais non, jamais ! Il ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça. Et pourtant, kura chéri, ça sonne beaucoup mieux que Zaza chérie. Beaucoup moins ridicule. Non mais. Zaza chérie. Tss. A vomir.

« Je disais, » enchaînait la flamboyante rouquine, « que tu ne m'avais jamais avoué que tu avais rencontré Kurapika alors que tu t'étais enfermé dans les toilettes pour hommes d'une attraction touristique. Mon pauvre chéri, tu ne pouvais plus sortir... Heureusement que Kurapika passait par là et qu'il t'a entendu appeler à l'aide ! Sinon, tu serais resté coincé là toute la nuit ! Mon pauvre petit Léo d'amour ! »

Le médecin dévisagea le blondinet avec mauvaise humeur. Kurapika lui fit un gentil petit signe de la main.

_Ok, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles pour le coup du bibliothécaire, mais ça,** ça**, c'était vraiment un coup bas... Ça va se payer, mon petit..._

Kurapika fut enchanté de voir un sourire contraint et crispé venir orner le visage gêné de son ami. Et toc. Il n'avait qu'à pas se ramener comme ça, la bouche en cœur, une femelle en chaleur accrochée autour du cou comme un pendentif. Il devait quant même se douter qu'il allait le déranger, non ? A croire qu'il faisait exprès de le rendre jaloux.

... D'_essayer_ de le rendre jaloux. Il _essayait_. Il n'avait _en aucun cas_ réussi. Bien sûr que non. Kurapika n'était_ pas_ jaloux. Il n'avait _aucune_ raison d'être jaloux. Il n'était quant même pas un _ami _à ce point _possessif_. Pas vrai ?

...Mais qu'est-ce que ça avait, à glousser comme une dinde, cette chose écoeurante, maintenant ?

« Mais c'est vrai, Léolio, tu as raison, ils iraient drôlement bien ensemble, tout les deux ! » s'exclama la dinde.

Kurapika haussa lentement, parcimonieusement, distinctement un sourcil à l'encontre du médecin.

« Pardon ? » murmura t-il d'une voix froide.

Grand sourire.

Zaza se chargea de fournir l'explication :

« Ma petite sœur ! Tu devrais la rencontrer ! Elle aussi blonde que toi, alors je suis sûre que vous vous entendriez ! Vous feriez un très joli couple ! Et puis on pourrait faire des sorties à quatre, comme ça ! »

Un long, très long, très très long silence suivit les paroles de la jeune chose.

...Tandis qu'un hurlement de rage et de désespoir parcourait tout le corps du blondinet. Mais il avait suffisamment de présence d'esprit pour ne pas le laisser franchir ses lèvres.

« ...Oui. C'est vraiment une excellente idée. Enfin, je veux dire : ce serait une excellente idée si je n'étais pas déjà pris. »

« Ooooh, c'est dommaaâage ! Tu as une petite amie ? Tu ne l'avais pas dit à Léolio ? Dis donc, c'est génial, ça ! Elle est jolie ? Elle est sympa ? Tu me la présenteras ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, dans la vie ? »

« Oh, elle est très gentille. Très intéressante, aussi. Elle a obtenu le prix Nobel de littérature l'année dernière. »

« ... »

« ... »

« ...Je te la présenterai avec plaisir. »

Silence.

...Et toc. La tête que ça faisait, maintenant, hein ! Ça avait était pris au dépourvu, mmh ? A moins que ce ne soit parce que ça ne savait ce que le mot « Nobel » signifiait...

_...Sans parler la tête de l'autre crétin... Regardez-moi ça... Il me fixe comme si je venais de me transformer en bisounours..._

_...Mais quel abruti..._

_...il va arrêter de me regarder comme ça, oui ? C'est gênant ! Il fait exprès de me faire frissonner, ou quoi ?_

_... Il essaye. Il _essaye_ de me faire frissonner. Et ça ne marche pas. Je ne frissonne pas du tout du tout. Non mais._

Une sonnerie stridente retentit soudainement, brisant le silence troublé qui s'était abattu sur les deux protagonistes et le « ça ».

Zaza sorti un portable jaune fluo (Mais _comment_ est-ce ça pouvait avoir des goûts pareils ?) de son sac à main et lu attentivement le message qui venait de s'y afficher. (Tiens ? Ça savait lire.)

Une expression consternée fondit sur ses traits.

« Ooooh nooooon ! Léo d'amour, dis-moi vite quelle heure il eeeeest ! »

L'interpellé jeta un coup d'œil passif à sa montre.

« Presque 19 heures. »

« Oooh nooon ! Zuuut alors ! J'avais rendez-vous avec une super copine à moi – elle aussi, elle t'aurait plu, j'en suis sûre – pour aller dans une suuuuper boîte hyper branchée qui vient tout juuste d'ouvrir, et on devait aller manger dans une pizzeria avant, et oooh ! J'ai pas du tout vu l'heure passer ! Mais c'est toujours comme ça, quant je suis avec Léolio, pas vrai, Léo chéri ? Tu vas me manquer, mon amour, mais il faut que j'y aille ! En rentrant, je passerais te voir dans ta chambre d'étudiant, d'accord ? » ajouta l'affreuse, l'horrible, l'abominable, la détestable, l'écoeurante chose dans un affreux, horrible, abominable, détestable et écoeurant sourire _mutin_.

Un frisson d'intense dégoût parcouru le dos du blondinet. _Mais comment est-ce que **ça** pouvait être aussi **audacieux**_ ?

« Gros bisouuu ! » s'écria t-elle avant de picorer un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune médecin et s'enfuir en courant par la porte du salon de thé.

Lourd silence.

« ...Elle est gentille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurapika lui sourit gentiment.

« Adorable. Enthousiaste et enjouée, on voit tout de suite qu'elle croque la vie à pleines dents. C'est vraiment une jeune femme agréable à vivre, tu as fait un très bon choix. »

« Oui, pas vrai ? C'est ce que j'ai immédiatement pensé, la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée. Elle n'est pas du tout compliquée, et elle accepte les gens comme ils sont. Et puis, elle est très jolie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, elle a de très beaux yeux, et elle les met bien en valeur. »

« Ça, c'est vrai, je suis d'accord ! Juste ce qu'il faut de mascara, ni plus ni moins... »

« Oui. »

« Mmh. »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« ...Tu la détestes, hein ? »

« Non, non,je ne la déteste pas. Je la hais. »

« ...D'accooord... Et tu peux m'expliquer... Pourquoi ? »

Le blondinet leva vers son aîné un visage où la fatigue combattait l'exaspération.

« ...Je ne sais pas. Je la hais. Un point c'est tout. »

« Mais enfin, essaie de te t'expliquer ! je l'aime, cette fille, moi ! Et puis tu l'as dis toi-même, elle est très gentille ! Elle... »

« Je t'en prie, Léolio. Je t'en prie. Tu l'as regardée ? Elle est tellement... tellement... _féminine_ ! » cracha t-il avec dégoût. « elle te bavait presque dessus, s'en était écoeurant ! Comment tu faisais pour supporter ça ? »

« Eh, oh, une petite minute ! ...Tu... Enfin... Encore heureux qu'elle soit féminine, non ? C'est une fille ! Et, à ce propos, tu sais que ce n'est pas normal d'être répulsé par ce qui est féminin, à ton âge ? Pour un adolescent, en général, c'est l'inverse, figure-toi ! Un jeune garçon n'est pas sensé... Bah, à moins, évidemment, d'être... »

Il s'interrompit brutalement et plaqua un regard insondable sur le Kuruta.

« A moins d'être... Quoi ? » murmura ce dernier, une lueur d'appréhension au fond des yeux.

« Bah, à moins d'être... Bah... Nan. Rien. Laisse tomber. »

« A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Je te signale que... »

Le blondinet écarquilla les yeux, réalisant soudainement ce que Léolio avait voulu dire par « à moins d'être... ». Il eut l'impression de se prendre une masse terriblement lourde dans la poitrine.

« Je... Non mais... ÇA VA PAS ? _Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas... je ne suis pas... _»

Léolio le fixait d'un regard légèrement interloqué.

« **_Je ne suis pas gay ! _**» gronda t-il sourdement. « Alors arrête de t'imaginer des choses, pauvre pervers ! C'est clair ? »

Le jeune médecin écarquilla lentement les yeux.

« Oh. Mais... Kurapika... »

« QUOI ? »

« Je voulais dire : à moins d'être misogyne. »

« ... »

« ...Tu es tout rouge, tu sais... »

« ... »

Le blond jeune homme se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise.

« ...Je ne suis pas gay... » murmura t-il machinalement en triturant une pauvre et innocente petite cuillère.

« ...Bien sûr. »

Le jeune médecin avança un bras et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

Silence.

« Mais, tu sais, ça n'a rien de honteux, de... »

« Puisque je te dis que je ne le suis PAS ! »

« D'accord, d'accord... »

Feu la petite cuillère gisait à présent sur la table, pliée en deux.

« ... »

« ...Kurapika... »

« ...Quoi ? »

« Tu es jaloux ? De Zaza ? »

« ..._N'importe quoi_. »

« D'accord, d'accord... »

« ... »

« ...Tu veux que je ferme la porte de ma chambre à clé, cette nuit ? »

Deux yeux bleus et timides se levèrent vers lui.

« ...Ça va te fâcher avec la chose. » marmonna le blondinet.

« C'est certain. Elle n'est pas si facile que ça. On va certainement rompre. »

« ... »

« ...Alors, tu veux que je ferme ma porte à clé ? »

« Tu veux bien ? »

« Pas de problème. »

* * *

Fufu. Après, imaginez ce que vous voulez... 

...Ils sont chous.

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu cette chose, Bouchou reconnaissante ! n.n

Saaaayonara !


End file.
